This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Memory is an essential cognitive function that is fundamental for learing in infancy and childhood. Further understanding of memory development will allow an enhanced understanding of early cognitive development in healthy infants that will ultimately benefit infants who are at increased risk for difficulties with learning and memory. The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of postnatal experience in very early memory development in newborn infants.